djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zakuul
WIP History First Eternal Empire Zakuul was home to the First Eternal Empire, which was ruled by the Eternal Emperor Lord Cyzyn, until he was betrayed and killed. The Eternal Empire became a thing of myth, but a prophecy was created that proclaimed the arrival of a Demon Saviour who would slay Izax, the God of Death and Ultimate Devourer, and creating a new era. Second Eternal Empire Centuries later, Vitiate arrived, tracking rumors regarding the Eternal Fleet. He discovered the planet and possessed the body of a powerful warrior named Valkorion, claiming himself the Demon Saviour and Lord Cyzyn incarnate. From the foundations of the Endless Swamp, he began to construct his new empire. Valkorion proceeded to unite the planet's tribes, re-forming their Force sensitive leaders into the KNights of Zakuul, an elite order tasked with defending their homeworld. They were fanatically loyal to Valkarion. A sub-sect was created called The Scions, who saw visions of the past and the future. Clone Wars The 501st Legion was deployed to Zakuul during the Clone Wars, including elite elements from Torrent Company. Several Jedi and Republic officers had been captured and imprisoned in a Confederate outpost, and the local government refused to engage in wartime affairs. The prison grounds and surrounding buildings were swarmed with CIS tanks and infantry. The Jedi in-charge of the operation decided to land LAATs at the edge of the enemy formation. The clones advanced and suffered losses until the Jedi decided to cover a retreat to the temple. They regrouped and assaulted a construction site, before being shelled by hostile artillery, causing heavy casualties. They took cover and overcame a division of B1 and BX droids. Commander Blight then received Order 66, and had his troopers form a firing line. The majority of the droids on the battlefield were wiped out alongside the Jedi before the clones stormed the outpost, freeing the officers and executing the Jedi within. Rise of the Empire When Republic Intelligence, now re-branded Imperial Intelligence, learned that the droid army on Zakuul had not been deactivated but that the previous battle had shrank their army to only ten thousand droids, Darth Vader took it upon himself to lead the 501st Legion, Vader's Fist, and a squad of Imperial Commandos against the Separatist remnants on the planet. The Imperials cut off the enemy's power supply, eliminated elite enemy units and captured the capital city's underworld. The CIS threw everything they had at them, but the Empire did not relent. They overcame the droids due to superior tactics and eventually cleared out the CIS base of operations before raising the Imperial banner at the governmental citadel. First Order Zakuul served as a satellite state for the First Order until it's destruction at the hands of the New Republic and the Resistance. Third Eternal Empire The Third Eternal Empire, which was referred to as the Second Eternal Empire due to a lack of knowledge pertaining to the first, was established sometime during the days of the New Republic. Several members of the First Order remnants were brought into this faction. When it was established, a person who called them-self Darth Morbius was granted the role and title of Grand Inquistor. Morbius founded the Sith Order of The Inquisitors, a group of Dark Side acolytes who operated similarly to the Inquisitorius that served the Galactic Empire, but were thoroughly dedicated to preventing any trace of the Light Side from infiltrating any Dark Side Force users they encountered. Their goal was assuring the purity of the Dark Side, and they vowed the destruction of any self-proclaimed Sith and other dark side Force users who stepped towards the light. Despite many Sith Empires and organisations advocating for in-fighting in the past, the Order of The Inquisitors valued honour and loyalty.Category:Planet Category:Zakuul Category:First Eternal Empire Category:Eternal Empire Category:Eternal Emperor Category:Zakuul Campaign Category:Battle of Zakuul Category:Imperial Conquest of Zakuul Category:Second Eternal Empire Category:Unknown Regions Category:Swamp World